godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Gorosaurus
Gorosaurus (ゴロザウルス , Gorozaurusu) is a fictional dinosaur created by Toho Studios that first appeared in the 1967 film King Kong Escapes, and first appeared alongside Godzilla in the Godzilla film, Destroy All Monsters. History King Kong Escapes Gorosaurus was a dinosaur living in Mondo Island. He attacked and attempted to devour Susan Watson. Kong soon appeared, saved her, and fought Gorosaurus. Gorosaurus was a formidable opponent due to his powerful kick. Each time the gigantic ape tried to stand, he would be grounded once more by Gorosaurus. However, Kong snapped the dinosaur's bottom jaw (in a reference to the 1933 film where Kong broke a T-rex's jaw) and successfully defeated Gorosaurus. Destroy All Monsters Gorosaurus then moved to a new island that was artificially created by humans. Monsterland was meant to be an environment for the giant monsters of Earth. He lived with other monsters including Kumonga, Minilla, Varan, Mothra, and Manda. But all was not well, as a race of aliens called Kilaaks invaded the planet. They captured and mind-controlled the monsters, releasing them in cities throughout the world. Gorosaurus was released in Paris, France, where he attacked and destroyed the city. However, the humans retaliated and broke the mind control. The aliens were not finished, and used King Ghidorah to destroy the Earth monsters, who were now being controlled by the humans. Gorosaurus at first was knocked back twice by the Gravity Beams, once when he charged forward alone, and the second time when he and Godzilla charged together. He later played an important role in the battle, as he snuck behind King Ghidorah during the dust rumble, created by Rodan, and used his powerful Kangaroo Kick to knock him down. Then Gorosaurus and the other monsters successfully destroyed the space monster once and for all. After the fight, Gorosaurus and the other monsters were returned to Monster Island where they lived in peace to this day. Gorosaurus later appeared in All Monsters Attack in Ichiro's dream. Go! Godman Gorosaurus reappears in the series, Go! Godman. The Gorosaurus suit here is in such poor shape that the inner support seems to be deteriorating. It makes Gorosaurus' torso look like its caving in. Godzilla Island Abilities Aside from the usual tooth and claw, Gorosaurus has been noted for using a "kangaroo kick" against foes like King Kong and King Ghidorah. This is Gorosaurus' most popular trait. Also, in the 1968 film Destroy All Monsters, Gorosaurus is shown with the ability to burrow underground. This is the only incident where this ability is shown. Gorosaurus' battle against King Ghidorah showed his strategies. While fighting, Rodan made a large dust cloud, which Gorosaurus used to sneak behind King Ghidorah, his blind spot. Gorosaurus kicks King Ghidorah down to the ground, where the other kaiju pin him down and finally kill him. Gorosaurus is also known for being just as strong or even stronger than Godzilla when it comes to muscle strength. Filmography *King Kong Escapes *Destroy All Monsters *All Monsters Attack *Godzilla vs. Gigan (stock footage) Video Game Appearances *Kaiju-Oh Godzilla *Godzilla Trading Battle *Godzilla Generations Gallery gorosau.jpg GorosaurusPhoto.jpg Gorosaurus2.jpg GoroKKE.jpg gorosaurus thumb.jpg Gorosaurus.png Img 144969 63986185 3.jpg Bandai Gorosaurus.jpg|A figure of Gorosaurus by Bandai Japan X-Plus-1968-Gorosaurus-Image.jpg In Other Languages *Spanish: Gorosaurio Roar In King Kong Escapes, much like Baragon, Gorosaurus' roar is also another modified Varan roar, but was more sped up and pitched, to make it sound as if it was a young adult. In Gorosaurus' protagonistic role in Destroy All Monsters, Gorosaurus still was the same, but this time Toho had edited the roar and deepened, plus slowed the roar, to make the new Gorosaurus sound more older. Gorosaurus is one of the very few monsters to be gifted with one of Godzilla's roars, during the fight with King Ghidorah. Gorosaurus also had several roars from other Toho monsters in Destroy All Monsters. Toho blended and lower pitched a particular chirp from Kamacuras at the beginning of the roar. Coincidentally, Gorosaurus had one of Varan's unaltered roars at the time it destroyed the Arc de Triumph in France. Trivia * Gorosaurus was strangely shown to be burrowing in Paris in Destroy All Monsters. This role was originally intended for Baragon, however the Baragon suit was on loan to Tsuburaya Productions for use in the Ultraman series. Toho instead replaced him with Gorosaurus, having Gorosaurus "borrow" Baragon's burrowing ability. Gorosaurus was even refered to as Baragon. *Gorosaurus' name and appearance is similar to that of a real dinosaur, Gorgosaurus. *Gorosaurus is one of the three monsters that have "saurus" in their names. The other two are Titanosaurus and Godzillasaurus. *Gorosaurus appears in the fan-made Toho Kingdom online shorts. He is portrayed as being very cheerful, works at a sushi bar, and has a poster in his house called "I Visited France", a reference to how he rampaged in Paris, France in Destroy All Monsters. In the short Destroy All Parodies an announcer claims Baragon is destroying Paris, to which Gorosaurus responds, "WHAT?" when in fact he was doing it. Gorosaurus also was seen happily swatting at Megaguirus when he was about to go to bed. Sometime later they become a married couple. *Out of all Toho Monsters, Gorosaurus' roar was originally used by Rodan in one scene of Rodan. *Gorosaurus' name is derived from the Japanese word Goro (fifth or approximate) and Greek word Sauros (lizard or reptile), so the name Gorosaurus means "approximate lizard". The origin of his name also fits since Gorosaurus is the fifth reptilian monster to appear in the Toho Lineage, after Godzilla, Rodan, Anguirus and Manda. *Gorosaurus role in King Kong Escapes is similar to the Tyrannosaurus that fought King Kong in the 1933 movie. *According to the Toho game, Godzilla Movie Studio Tour, it said in Gorosaurus' bio that he is an abrupt descendant of Allosaurus. This is most likely true since most Allosauroid dinosaurs have a triangular-shaped head, it's even possible that Gorosaurus could be apart of the dinosaur group Carcharodontosauridae, which are closely related to the Allosaurus and succeeded their cousin in the later Cretaceous periods. *Originally in King Kong Escapes, the American Producers had requested that Gorosaurus's death be more gruesome with the usage of blood pouring from his jaw when King Kong brakes his jaw, in order to make the scene more reminiscent to the death of the T-Rex from the original movie. However, due to Eiji Tsuburaya's policy of not wanting to use any bloodshed in any of the films he provided the SFX for, he instead replaced it with bubbles spewing from his mouth. *Sometime ago in the early mid 2000's an Ebay seller, had sold a rare exclusive gashapon figure of Gorosaurus. The figure strikingly similar Gorosaurus, with the color scheme as in connection to the films (unlike the other two versions), although its possible it was a custom paint scheme. *According to Nobuyuki Yasumaru (the creator of Gorosaurus), Gorosaurus was one of Eiji Tsuburaya's very much liked monsters. *Originally in the production King Kong Escapes suit creator Ryosaku Takayama (creator for the suits in Ultra Q and Ultraman) was assigned in making Gorosaurus, but his concept of the monster was too pure and seemed at most wouldn't best fit Toho's special effects (as implied by Nobuyuki). Nobuyuki decided to creator the Gorosaurus suit in his own concept and he did just that. Interestingly enough this was Nobuyuki's first monster ever created. Poll Do you like Gorosaurus? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:Earth Defenders Category:Kaiju living on Godzilla Island Category:Monsters Category:Godman Kaiju Category:Showa Kaiju